Quentyn Qorgyle
Ser Quentyn Qorgyle was born a mewling babe and only son to the brother of the Lord of Sandstone. His formative years were spent like any other childs, learning rudimentary skills as he went. As he grew older and took to an early ill-tempered personality, quarreling with his noble cousins, he was sent away to the famed Water Gardens of Dorne at the insistence of his weary uncle and anxious kin. There, they hoped, he would find some discipline and would at least keep the lively young lad out of their hair for a few years. Not a few weeks had passed at his new home, surrounded by such lofty persons as a Princess, heirs to great houses and even royal bastards, that he had run afoul of a bitter, heated scuffle with the latter. It was perhaps the first time anyone his own size had stood back up to the fiery Qorgyle boy, and this Orys kid surely earned Quentyn's respect and firm friendship thereon out, until they would walk their own paths in the years to come. As he grew and tradition demanded he start some career or another, he petitioned his father and uncle, bidding them find him a decent tutor. Though few responses came, such did his unwieldy and unstable reputation precede him as children wrote to parents from the water gardens, one flew in from the north, a knight by the name of Ser Cressen Tarth who took him on, offering him little in the way of luxury but much in the way of gritty, real life experience. So was he shipped up beyond the mountains of his homeland, out of his peoples hair and given over to a destiny of his own making. He learned well, having no real other hobby to whet his wit on, and so practiced with sword, shield and spear as any other boy would play with toy ships or men. His gratitude for the learning experience extended to his mentors son, Edwyn, who he spent much of his teen years sparring and teasing, becoming close as time went on. Little worthy of note happened during his formative years as a warrior - only that he grew in competence and stature. When the Third Targaryen Rebellion broke out, Quentyn was thrown into the thick of it in circumstances entirely out of his hands, but wound up being tempered in the crucible, relying heavily on his reliable shield throughout to protect the student of war from its masters. His fledgling spear and sword skill accompanied the shield well, liking to switch between the two as necessary, and ultimately he found himself within the same fighting circles as Lewys Tully, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, who would become a second mentor and firm friend in the waning days of the war as they spilled blood together, before they too were split apart by the flux and tides of war and slaughter. As the war came to an end, and with the lad proving himself worthy enough in the eyes of old Ser Tarth for a Knighthood, he had been dubbed himself a Ser before his mentors untimely end as he had laying dying on the battlefield before him. Not long after, seeking solace and comfort, he had set off for Kings Landing to grieve and find the company of old friends. So did here he meet his old friend Orys once again, and Lewys too, each urging their friend to petition to join the Kingsguard as five new brothers were sought out to replace the dead. Ever since he donned the white cloak, he has contented himself to grind his brothers gears and laugh in the face of formality and tradition, often having a bow-legged woman on the side. A sturdy and robust warrior, his brazen and abrasive attitude can rear its head at the most inopportune of times - but he makes for a right devilish bastard when he escapes his leash and sets to mauling his foes. Timeline: 370 AC - Quentyn is born to the brother of the Lord of Sandstone, his only child. 378 AC - Quentyn is sent to ward at the Water Gardens, where he meets many prominent Dornish figures, notably becoming fast friends with Orys Waters. 382 AC - Quentyn is sent to squire for Ser Cressen Tarth, nobody wanting the boorish boy at home. Here he befriends Edwyn Tarth, his mentors son. 390 AC - The Third Targaryen rebellion takes place, with Quentyn Qorgyle sucked into the war as his mentor joined what warbands he owed allegiance to. During the war, he meets and befriends the older Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Lewys Tully. After the war, he is named to the Kingsguard on the urging of Lewys and Orys. 398 AC - The king lies dead. Quentyn is glad to have a few weeks to spend whoring without worrying about his duties for once. Category:House Qorgyle Category:Dornish Category:Kingsguard